The present invention relates to the foot section of an artificial leg or limb and more particularly to a prosthetic foot having an ankle meeting varied requirements of different patients.
Heretofore the artificial limbs have been developed but still have disadvantages. For example, in respect of the foot section, i.e., the prosthetic foot, an alignment angle of the prosthetic foot has been determined at hospitals and/or medical institutions and adjusted according to the condition of patients with putting shoes on. The patients, however, usually occupy much time for walking with bare feet and walking up and down on the sloped floor or the like in their daily life, and the patients have to feel inconvenience with their previously fixed elements of the prosthetic foot. For instance, the patients must cope with the inconvenience through standing and walking on tiptoe, supplementing an element or elements which have the same heel height as the shoes they put on.